Negligencia Infantil
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Tori y Jade viajan en el tiempo por razones desconocidas. En sus viajes llegan al momento cuando Cat y Beck se conocieron...
La escuela había traído todo lo que era usual para la fiesta del día de los infantes:

Puestos de comida, casa de miedo, algunos juegos, musica que no era del gusto de ningún chaval, pero que los adultos insistían en poner pensando que sí, y; para desconcierto de los recuerdos de Beatriz; un registro civil.

Beatriz no sabía de donde salió loa pequeña pelirroja que gritaba, pero esta se le pegó en cuanto la vio.

Cat no soltaba a Beatriz, pues la casa de miedo había cumplido su trabajo con ella , más no así con Beatriz. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que una niña, abrazada a su amigo.

-Calma Cat-Beatriz la acarició en su cabeza.- Todo era falso, no tienes por que preocuparte.

-¡Hey Beck! ¿Ya está mejor la chica?-Preguntó Roxy.

-Al menos ya no tiembla.

-Que bueno-suspiró aliviada Reveka.

-¿Te llamas Beck?-Preguntó Cat.

Beatriz no entendía cómo era posible que Reveka pudiera dar voz , personalidad y un completo léxico alterno a Roxy, y aun así, después de dos años de conocerse, ambas fueran incapaces de pronunciar bien su nombre, y en su lugar la llamaran Beck. Eso provocó que todos la llamaran Beck...

-Pues...

-¡Hey! ¿Les gustaría casarse?-Interrumpió una adolescente de aspecto oscuro.

-¿Qué?-Una vez más ocurría algo que le impedía a Beatriz aclarar el asunto de su nombre. Pensaba que podrida ser una especie de maldición o un embrujo, por que siempre ocurría sin falta. Cuando volvió de sus contemplaciones, se dio cuenta que estaba llenado el papeleo para cazarse, miró al frente, descubriendo a quien oficiaba; Jade, su niñera. Jade le miraba divertida, y le alzó las cejas.

-Cielos Beck, y yo que creía que sólo me querías a mi. ¿Pero cómo competir contra una niña de cuatro años, eh?

-¿Tienes cuatro años?-Preguntó Beatriz a Cat.

-Sípi-contestó sonriente.

Esa era la razón por la que a Betriz no le parecía familiar el rostro de Cat; sus edades eran diferentes por tres años. Cat nunca había estado en esa escuela.

-¡Wow! Pareces mayor, supongo que seras muy alta cuando crezcas.

-Ja-rió Jade.- Que ideas tienes Beck...

-¿...?

-Cómo sea, sigamos. Sólo falta que pongas tu nombre aquí.

Beatriz escribió su nombre.

-¡Excelente! Ya se casaron, ahora puedes besar a la novia.-Betriz se quedó estática mientras observaba a Cat moverse de izquierda a derecha en su sitio.-... Esto es lento. ¡Cat! Puedes besar a Beck.-Cat besó a Beatriz; algo que en definitiva disfrutó, y correspondió al beso de Cat.-Bien, ahora pueden besarme a mi.-Indicó Jade golpeando sus labios con su dedo indice.

-¿Se supone que debemos hacerlo?- Preguntó Beatriz

-Sólo en casos como este- mintió Jade.

Las dos niñas creyeron la mentira; ambas besaron a Jade.

-¡Jade! ¿Qué haces?-Regañó Tori, sujetándola del brazo, y alejándola.

-Caso a "Beck" y a Cat.

-No debemos intervenir, eso podría alterar el tiempo.

-¡Ay por favor! Las dos sabemos que acabaran juntas , además, tú fuiste quien nos volvió sus niñeras, tú fuiste quien trajo y perdió a Cat. No puedes culparme por aprovecharme del momento y disfrutar del verlas juntas.

-Pero esto no debería ser así.

-¿Pervertori esta dándome lecciones morales?

-¡No soy pervertida!

-Tú y yo sabemos que a ti te gusta verlas juntas más que a mí.

-No es...Jade...

-¿Al fin se te acabaron los pretextos?

-Jade-señaló Tori.

Jade vio a donde señalaba Tori, encontrando la versión de siete años de ella misma, observándola boquiabierta.

-¡Perfecto!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora mismo te probare lo pervertida que eres.-Jade se acercó a... Jade.- Hey Jade, debes estarte preguntando por que me parezco tanto a ti. ¿Verdad? ( Desde pequeña ya lucia rasgos oscuros)

-Sí-Contestó la niña Jade.

-La respuesta es: Por que yo soy tú.

-¡Genial!

-Ahora te voy a enseñar algo muy importante.

-Esta bien.

-Algún día conocerás a una persona que te gustará mucho.

-Ok.

-Y todo lo que tienes que hacer para que pierda la cabeza, y la tengas a tu merced, es esto.

Jade sacó levemente la lengua. La pequeña Jade le imitó. Jade mayor unió las puntas de ambas lenguas, antes de comenzar un beso agresivo.

Tori negaba lo que estaba viendo, Jade no podía estarse haciendo aquel beso que la enloquecía. La lengua de Jade era más larga de lo usual, un poco más delgada , e increíblemente flexible. Cuando Jade comenzaba ese beso en particular, primero, unía ambas lenguas con cuidado, para después imitar el ataque de una serpiente de pitón con su compañera de beso. Tori enloquecía con la sensación, para después perder toda inhibición que pudiera tener.

Ver a Jade besando a Jade la hacía sentirse pervertida. Jade consiguió exponerla.

Jade terminó el beso, y se separó lentamente de Jade para que Tori viera su lengua salir, probando así que era ese beso.

-Cielos Tori, tu nariz sangra.-Comentó lamiendo los labios de mini Jade, provocando que la hemorragia de Tori aumentara.-Pervertida pervertori.

-¡No haz probado nada!-Trataba de contener su sangrado con una mano.

-¿No?... Jade. ¿El beso se sintió bien?

-...¿Sí?

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Sí.

-¿Lo harías conmigo?

-...¿Por qué no?-Se levantó de hombros.

Mini Jade imitó el ataque de beso con en Jade. Ahora Tori mordía su mano, evitando que esta bajara para divertirse con sus centros inferiores.

-Para-suplicó Tori.

Mini Jade se tomó un tiempo para dejar de besar a Jade.

-¿Entonces admites que eres una pervertida?

-¡Nunca!

-De acuerdo, Jade, bésame otra vez.- Y se besaron. Tori se desmayó por la falta de sangre, y la impresión que le causaban.-Te volviste muy buena en esto.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encargarme de mi compañera. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No.

-Je, lo se.

Jade cargaba a Tori cuando se encontró con Cat dándole múltiples besos a Beatriz.

-Que lindo-Sacó su celular, y les tomó alguna fotos.

Beatriz la miró, como pidiéndole ayuda. Jade le levantó el pulgar, y se fue.

Jade sabía que la preocupación de Beatriz era si debía decirle a Cat que su nombre era Beatriz y no Beck, o, mantener el secreto, y seguir fingiendo que era un niño; no sabía de que forma reaccionaria a Cat , y no quería que la rechazara por ser niña... Jade también sabía que Beatriz escogería fingir ser un chico, por mucho tiempo, hasta el momento en que ella misma intentaría... violarla... y la descubriría; después se harían amigas, y le "ayudaría" con su predicamento con Cat. Ese también seria el momento en que conocería a Tori; ya que después de que Cat no se molestara con la verdad de Beatriz, no hubo impedimento para que compartieran el calor y delicia de sus carnes. Jade quiso darles privacidad, pero descubrió a Tori espiándolas por una ventana. Cuando la atrapó, su primer plan era darle una golpiza, pero para suerte... o infortunio de Tori; Jade vio por la ventana a sus dos amigas en el máximo apogeo del acto sexual. Nunca imaginó que Cat tendría tal intensidad, y que seria una... Dominatriz, pero era lo que presenciaba, y le pareció tan antojable que no hubo más remedio que desnudar a Tori, y usarla para satisfacer las urgencias que aquellas dos le despertaron; teniendo sólo un arbusto para ocultarlas. Desde ese momento, volvió a Tori su novia.

Todo el evento era gracioso para Jade. Si existiera alguna parte del tiempo que no iba a intervenir, era precisamente esa. Mmm. Recordar eso acababa de elevar su libido, tal vez era buen momento para llevar a Tori a uno de los salones vacíos que vio...

* * *

Φ

* * *

Definicion: Apogeo: Lo sumo de la grandesa.

Declaracion: Feliz día del niño.


End file.
